Family Don't Begin with Blood
by ColorGuard
Summary: Dean was left with a family a few months after his mother died. He grows up not knowing he had a brother. When a demon comes to kill his new family, Dean is found by Bobby and told about the supernatural world. He meets Sam as well, who had ran away from John to live with Bobby, and the boys slowly find out that they are brothers, as they go on their journey with new challenges.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Supernatural, or any of the characters.**

**1983- Prologue**

Dean slept soundly in the back of the car, he held onto Sam's hand. He and his family had been on the road for only a few months now. John looked up into the rearview mirror, making sure that the two were still asleep, and his heart gave a painful lurch at what he was about to do. He couldn't keep both boys. It wouldn't be fair; he wouldn't be able to afford to keep both. So he had made a choice, a difficult one at that.

The demon that killed Mary had been after Sam. He needed to keep the youngest safe first. Dean, while it killed him, had some hope at a normal life, and John was going to do his best to make sure that he did right by at least one of them. He drove into a long driveway, and Dean started to stir. "Dad?" He asked softly. "Where are we?" John sighed softly. His poor son, and he almost backed out and drove away, but that would be selfish.

"We are at a friend of mine, Dean. You are going to be staying with for a while." He said. "I am going to be taking Sammy somewhere too," he lied. "I just want you both to be safe, and this is the only way I knew how." He said, before stopping and getting out, and taking Dean by his hand, grabbing his bag, and leading him out of the car.

The house belonged to a couple who couldn't have kids. John had done extensive background checks on them. Making sure he was leaving Dean with the best people possible. "I don't want to leave you, dad. I don't want to leave Sammy!" He said, trying to pull his hand out. "Why can't I stay?" He looked up at John, his bright green eyes swimming in unshed tears. His father was leaving him, and wouldn't tell him when he'd be back.

John frowned and squatted down and hugged him. "Dean, I need you to do this. I need you to be strong for me, and for Sammy. You are such a good boy, and I couldn't ask for a better son." He said, pulling back. Some of the tears had escaped the boy's eyes, and were running down his cheeks. Dean couldn't help but think that his dad was telling him good bye. These words were the nicest things he's heard in months. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too, Daddy."

With that, John stood and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling from behind it, before it opened. "John," a dark haired man said, who reminded Dean of his dad, and a blonde lady behind him who smiled at Dean brightly. "Good to see you again. I believe that this is Dean than?" The man asked. "Hello there, I'm Paul, and this is my wife, Elizabeth."

Dean smiled at them almost shyly. "Hi," he said softly. "I'm Dean, but I guess, you knew that." He mumbled quietly. Elizabeth just stepped forward, and reached for his hand.

Before going with her, he hugged John one more time, and then moved away. "You look like my mommy." He said suddenly. She beamed brightly, already falling in love with the little boy.

John said his good-byes and left the house. He walked back to his car, defeated, and then drove off. He didn't get far before he had to pull over, his vision blurring turned the car odd. John got out and moved to the back and held his six month old close and began crying hard. He was sure that Mary would be turning over if she knew what he had done. "It's just you and me Sammy. Don't worry, Dean will be fine."


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again, I do not own Supernatural, but that doesn't mean people can't hope right.**

**Present Day**

Dean smiled as he walked into his house. He was eighteen, a senior in high school. He wasn't exactly a straight A student, but he did well enough that kept his parents off his back. "Mom, I'm home." He called out and walked into the living room, frowning a little when he saw her talking with a strange guy in a suit. "Mom, who's this," he asked, raising an eyebrow and walking in.

Elizabeth smiled at Dean reassuringly. "Oh this is a Detective from the FBI," She said. "He's here to find out what's been going on with people showing up dead." She added. "Why don't you go get something to drink for him," Elizabeth suggested and Dean nodded, and gave the man a look.

He was older than what Dean would think an FBI agent was, and the hair on his face also had the teenager doubting it. "Oh no, ma'am, I am fine I'll be on my way now than. Thank you for help." He said. The man smiled at Dean and walked out.

Dean waited until his mom came back from seeing him out and sighed. "He didn't exactly look like an FBI agent, you know." He said, and his mother hit his chest lightly. "What it's true, I thought they were younger and like clean shaven."

"Well, you were wrong. Now I think you have homework." She said sternly, and gave him a look that had him bounding upstairs to his room.

Dean wanted to be able to work on his homework. But he couldn't, his mind kept wandering back to the man who had been down in his living room earlier. He couldn't place it, but thinking about him made him think back to the dream he had a long time ago.

The one that had a strange man leaving him with his parents, and Dean didn't know why. The guy didn't strike him as bad, just, a liar obviously. If there was one thing that Dean knew how to do, it was to do some research. He had to be able to prove that he wasn't who he said he was.

One thing lead to another, and soon what was supposed to be a simple look, had him convinced otherwise. Dean had been on the FBI website for nearly an hour and a half, and didn't show signs of letting up. He found a few things, but nothing substantial. He sighed when his mom called him down for dinner. "Coming," he said, running down the stairs.

He grinned at the sight of the two adults. His dad talking with his mom and his mom fussing over something with the food, and Dean took his usual seat. "Smells great, mom," he said, and it never failed to relax Elizabeth. She was so thankful to have him.

She remembered the day that she had been blessed with their little boy. He had been really small, even for a four year old. His father had told them that he couldn't afford keeping the child, and since they couldn't have a child at all, they readily agreed to take him. And while it was difficult at first, Dean always moped and would cry, especially for someone named Sam.

But as he got older, the cries stopped, and then that one day that Elizabeth always remembered, and would bring tears to her eyes in both grief and joy. It was such a bittersweet moment.

_Dean had been with the couple for about a year and a half when the little boy walked into the room and sat down in between the couple. "Paul, Liz?" He had asked, his voice hoarse, obviously from crying. He was going through his rough patch again._

"_What's going on baby, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, afraid that he had been hurt doing something. Dean was such an adventurous little boy. "Are you hurt?" She asked, looking for some sort of injury on him._

"_No, but I have a question." He said. "I'm not going to see my daddy or brother again, am I?" He asked, looking up at them. The two adults shared a look and Elizabeth pulled him into her lap._

"_Dean, I don't know what was told to you on that day, but I don't think so," Paul said. He was a firm believer in the truth, and even at five, almost six, he deserved it too. "But you need to try and understand, darling," Elizabeth said as he started crying once more._

"_Your daddy loved you so much; he wanted to give you a better life, one that you deserved. You can't blame him for that; he didn't want you to grow up the way you were going to." She said._

_That didn't do much at the moment, but it left an impact. Dean cried and Paul and Elizabeth held him tightly and did their best to sooth the child. After what felt like forever, Dean calmed down, having falling asleep. "We love you Dean." She said quietly, stroking his hair comfortingly._

_He woke up again, a while later, and smiled softly up at the two. "Hi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to cry." Paul shook his head at the soft apology that came from the other._

"_You don't have to apologize for that, you deserve to show your emotions like any other little boy and girl." He said, and hugged him once more. "Don't ever apologize for that, okay," Paul said with an assured smile._

_Dean nodded and looked at the two, leaning against Paul and holding Elizabeth's hand. "Can I call you two mommy and daddy?" he asked. Dean figured if his dad won't come back for him, and Paul and Elizabeth took good care of him. Didn't he deserve that?_

Elizabeth put the food on the table. "So Dean, tell me about school, what's been going on?" She asked, and looked up at him with a smile. And so he told them about school. He told them about friends, and what he learned.

That was another thing the two were proud of. Dean was a good kid; he doesn't get into too much trouble. He has been caught doing small things like skipping class, once or twice in his four years of high school.

He helped clean up from dinner when they were done, and then went back upstairs, and decided that maybe it was time to do his actual homework. He was up until late in the night, having to do a paper, and some math homework. When he heard something downstairs, which caused him to check his watch, it was well after one in the morning.

Getting up, Dean slowly made his way downstairs. He was slow and careful, and saw a young kid in his house, and that same guy, the FBI guy. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" He asked, glaring at the two. "You can't be here, get out, before I call the cops." Dean growled out.

"Kid, listen people's lives are at stake right now, you need to leave," the fake FBI guy said, causing Dean to laugh. "It's not funny this is serious." He said.

"You're right; your life is at stake if you don't get out of my house." Dean said when he heard someone moving upstairs too. "Get the hell out of my house." He didn't want to worry his parents, and besides, Dean was an adult, he could handle this.

"Dean, sweetheart, who's down there," his mom's voice came out, as she walked down. But instead of being scared, like he was expecting, she glared. "So Bobby, good to see you again, Bobby," and Dean frowned. "Long time no see."

"Knew something was off when I was here last, Sam, you need to-"but before he could finish, Elizabeth was on him, lifting him off the ground, and pressing him against the wall. "Now, Sam." And the kid started fumbling with something.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, looking at his mom who had issues lifted a TV by herself, let alone a full grown adult. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh Dean, you are smart," She said. "You should know by now, I'm not your mom. Now go run along while I handle this, and everything will be okay." Dean looked at her, and Dean looked at the man, whose face was turning red.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out, and Dean looked around at the kid who was holding the gun. Who were these people; it all had Dean running up the stairs. "Dad! Dad!" Dean called out but froze when he saw Paul, with his throat cut open. But then Dean's face was sent, whoever-whatever-that was down there, was not his mother.

Dean knew his dad kept a gun in the lock box in his closet, and he fished it out, picking the lock-a trick he learned a while ago-and made his way back down. The man was on the ground now, gasping for air, and the kid talking to the lady. Dean raised his gun and shot. Everyone stopped and looked up at him.

"Dean, what are you doing?" She said, glaring at him, and he fired again.

"Listen kid, I don't know what is going on, so you might want to start helping." Dean said, firing again. There was a sudden change in her demeanor.

"D-Dean?" Came the shaky voice. "W-what's going on? Why are you pointing a g-gun at me?" He shook his head. "Dean, come on, it's me, it's your mom baby."

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't my mom." There were some words coming from the kid. "Sam, pick it up." The man said, raising his own gun up too.

When she decided that it wouldn't work, she huffed. "Dean, Dean, Dean. I thought family was a big thing to you. But guess not, Daddy abandoned you, left you with strangers. You don't even know who you are, Dean Winchester." She growled out, as the kid stopped talking, looking at the two like a deer caught in the head lights.

Elizabeth smirked and suddenly, black smoke was pouring out of her, and leaving a body lying limply on the ground. The FBI guy moved forward and checked a pulse before sighing. "Sorry son, your mom. She's not with us anymore."

**Just don't like only having one chapter so here's a bonus. Let me know what you think. Good? Bad? Should I just stop completely? Just let me know! **


	3. Chapter 2

**I feel like this is going to get very tedious very fast, but once again, I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form.**

Dean looked at the two, and down at the body of his dead mother. "She's dead?" He asked looking between the two strangers. "What does that mean for me, my dad is dead upstairs too," he said, the panic starting to set in. He began to babble and pace back and forth. "I killed my mom." He jumped when someone gripped his shoulders.

"Listen to me Dean. You didn't kill her. She was already dead. That demon possessed her, and killed your father. Calm down. Sam, take him to the car." The man said, and the kid nodded and ushered Dean out of the house quickly.

Bobby went about fixing things, and even went up to pack a bag for Dean. He had some questions, because that demon called him 'Winchester.' As far as Bobby knew, the only Winchers were John and Sam, and this kid sort of looked like Sam's mom. Bobby had seen a picture of her that Sam kept in his bag.

Out in the car, Dean was curled up on the back seat, and Sam had put a blanket around him. "Hey, calm down." Sam said. "I mean I know this has to be traumatic, but it'll be okay. Bobby is going to take care of things, okay?" He tried to assure the older boy. "I'm Sam Winchester." He said.

Dean swallowed thickly and looked up at him. "Dean Wesson." He said, and forced a small smile up at Sam, who nodded. "I don't know why the thing-"

"Demon," Sam supplied and looked at the other.

Dean glared. "Whatever, doesn't matter, I don't know why it called me Winchester, doesn't make much sense to me." He said and crossed his arms. "That's not who I am. Maybe it got me confused with someone."

The elder teen sighed and looked down at his hands, the hands that killed his mother. Doesn't matter what happened, or what these people say, he knew that he was responsible for it. "So, you guys don't seem freaked at all that my mom was possessed." He said. "And I'm pretty sure that he was in my house earlier. So, what's up? What do you guys do that would make you guys so cool?" he asked looking up at the kid-Sam.

"Well, demons are more common than you think." He said. "My mom was murdered by one like yours, and his wife was possessed by one and killed. So, it's kind of thing. We are hunters, we hunt monsters and demons." He supplied, and looked at him. "Most hunters have had a run in with demons that cause them to start hunting."

Dean was going to ask something else, but Bobby came back and opened the door and put Dean's bag in the back. "Sorry, kid, but you can't stay here. I know it's bad, but trust me on this one okay?" That caused the teen to scoff.

"You lied to my mom telling her that you were an FBI agent." Dean pointed out, and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like he had much of a choice anyway, they were the only ones who seemed to know what they hell was going on. "But okay, whatever, I'm going to assume that since you were trying to save me and my family, you are okay."

Sam and Bobby exchanged a look before Sam shrugged. "You know, you are oddly calm about all of this." Sam said which caused Dean to turn his head and look out the window at his house. "Dean, it'll be okay, we'll figure something out, okay?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" Dean asked without looking at them. "I just want to get going." And that was full of the message, 'I don't want to talk.' Both got the message loud and clear, and Sam moved into the front of the car while Bobby climbed into the driver's side, and started the car, then drove off.

Dean didn't want either of them to see him start to cry. It was silent, and he kept his body from convulsing. He kept his head turned down, to hide it from view, and made it look like he was sleeping, so they would leave him alone.

"Bobby," Sam asked after looking back and thinking that Dean was out of it. "Why did the demon call him 'Winchester'?" He asked, looking over at the elder man, and it caught Dean's attention as well, having been wondering that himself.

"I don't know. But, I think, I don't know, Sam. He looks like your mom." Bobby said, and Dean's stomach churned. "Now that may be a coincidence, but it's strange you know? He could possibly be sharing your last name, and a demon attacks his family too?" Bobby shook his head. No, things like that didn't happen, and especially to them.

Sam swallowed and looked back once more. "We could ask dad," Sam said, looking up at Bobby, biting his lower lip. "I mean, I can make myself scarce while he's here. Maybe Rufus could use some help." He said, his voice small, and Dean didn't like it. He wasn't a fan of that voice on anyone, and he could instantly tell that he wasn't going to like whoever Sam's father was.

"I don't want to do that to you, but it might be the only thing we can do." Bobby said. "I'll give Rufus a call before I call John. Worse come to worse you can stay at home, while me and him go to John ourselves." Bobby said firmly, and it was almost instant that the atmosphere lightened.

They stopped a few times along the way, for food. Sam and Bobby watched as Dean slowly would loosen up a little. He was still snarky, but they could tell it was a front. The guy had lost his family and well, they let him have some of his dignity as well.

"So, Sammy," Dean said, and Sam glared at the nickname because _no one_ had called him 'Sammy' since he had been with his dad. Dean however, they found out, was fond of nick names, and things like that, and didn't let the glare bother him. "You really need a hair cut man. You look like a girl." He said while they were sitting in a diner waiting for food, and Bobby snorted, causing Sam to turn his glare at him.

"Don't give me that look, boy." Bobby said. "It's funny, and you know it. I've been telling him the same thing."

Dean had been asking them more and more about hunting and demons and monsters. He learned a little bit of Sam's father. Apparently Sam had been brought up in this life, his mom dying with he was six months old, and John hadn't been around much, and when he was he yelled a lot. Dean felt bad for him, until he remembered that he had Bobby too. And it seemed like Bobby took good care of him.

He wondered how his own life would have turned out if the same thing had happened to him, but he shook it off. He wasn't made out for this, they were just going to find out what the demon wanted with his family-possibly him-and he would be back to his normal life.

There was a dull ache though, something that told Dean that it wasn't going to turn out that easily.

**Alright, so here is the next chapter, I know it's a little shorter, but it is a filler of course. Tell me what you think so far. I still haven't made a few decisions on whether or not Sam should be there when they see John. I like input so tell me what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 3

Dean had been with Bobby and Sam now for a few weeks. He was slowly starting to realize that things were never going to be the same for him again. He had taken to being shut up in his room, except for meals and barely talking to either of them. Sam was trying to get Dean to come out, goading him with anything that may work. Food, beer, books, but Sam didn't really know too much about him to know what would work and what wouldn't work.

Bobby however gave it a more direct approach. They were at the end of the third week at the Singer home, and the elder man was all but fed up with Dean's behavior. He walked past Sam, up to Dean's room and banged on the door. "Listen kid, I know you are going through a lot of stuff, but wallowing in self pity ain't going to help you." He called out gruffly. "You need to start moving on." It was quiet, but after a moment the door did open.

Dean was glaring at Bobby, he was pissed. "I don't know who you think you are, but my parents just died. I killed my mother. How the hell do you expect me to just get over it. This isn't like my dog died," he seethed. The boy was sure he was seeing red, this man had the audacity to tell him to get over it. What pissed him off more was that this man didn't seem to be getting mad back. He kept his usual gruff, and raised an eyebrow at Dean, like he was a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Excuse me if I need some time to myself. My whole life was just torn apart. By demons. Demons. I didn't even know they actually existed. I thought they were something I heard about on Sunday at church and I was done and could about living my life, no big deal. But apparently they wanted my family, me, and I don't even know why." He yelled, his throat hurting, but honestly he felt better. He was getting it off his chest. Dean never really talked about his feelings. He usually bottled everything up until it got to be too much, and blew up.

Bobby let him catch his breath for a few minutes, and Sam poked his head from around the corner and frowned, but the elder shooed him away. "Come on, you like cars right? I have some that need fixing up, could use the help. Sam is useless at them." He said. Dean blinked at the change of subject but nodded. He followed Bobby, as he walked out to where his tools were. There was old car, and Dean wasn't exactly sure what the model was, but when Bobby gave him to go ahead, Dean dove right in.

It was quiet, but not a tense kind of quiet, it was comfortable. They worked on the car for a while, and when Bobby was sure Dean wasn't going to run away from him he started talking. "My wife died the same way." He started off with. "She was also possessed by a demon. I had no idea what was going on. Stabbed her, had no choice. Another hunter, Rufus, he came and exorcised the demon from her, and she ended up dying."

Dean stopped working and swallowed hard as he looked up at Bobby. "She was the love of my life, no other girl out there for me. And I killed her." he said.

"I didn't know." Dean said quietly and Bobby gave a huff.

"Course ya' didn't you idgit. My point is, you and I ain't that different. But you have to move on. Do you think your momma is going to want you to wallow in this? No, she would want you to go out there and live your life. Be it as a hunter, or whatever else you were planning on doing with your life." Bobby said. "Either way, this ain't healthy. You seem to have a handle on this, I'm heading inside." Bobby patted Dean on the back, and nodded, and went inside.

Dean had to take a seat, he figured what Bobby said was true enough. His mom and dad wouldn't want him to keep this up. They would want him to continue living. The problem was, as what? He couldn't in good knowledge go back to the normal world now that he knew about demons. Not when he knew innocent people would die. It was a lot to take in, and Dean turned back to the car, wanting to loose himself for a while.

A few hours later Sam came out. "Hey, Bobby told me what you guys talked about. Pretty heavy stuff. Want to talk about it?" He offered.

Dean looked up from where he was working on the engine and sighed. "Yeah you could say some pretty heavy stuff." He mumbled. "I don't know what to do. I was going to be going to school for engineering. How could I possibly do that knowing there are these things out here hurting people and ruining lives?" Dean asked, wiping his face off with a towel. "It doesn't seem fair, it's selfish, but I don't know if I have it in me to be a hunter." He said.

"Well, if it helps, Bobby started and he was much older than you now. I mean, if you wanted to go into hunting. But it comes down to whether or not you want to help people or not." Sam said with a shrug. "I'm stuck, this is all I've ever known, but you still have a choice." He said.

"Some choice." Dean groaned miserably.

"It's still a choice even if there seems to be none." Sam pointed out, and Dean made a face throwing a towel at him. "It's true." He said. But Dean shook his head.

"I have to do this. For my mom. I'm not going to let this happen to other people when I can obviously help stop it." He said. "It's not right."

"Sounds like you made your choice."

Dean nodded. "Guess I'm going to have to learn how to be a hunter."


End file.
